


i fall for you again (it's cheesy)

by cyjchillmyg



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Park Gae, Sleepy Cuddles, They cry, Wang Gae, i cried, jackson just wants to love jinyoung openly, jinson, jinyoung is just cold and tired, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg/pseuds/cyjchillmyg
Summary: Jinyoung felt every centimetre of his body flood with the love he held for Jackson. And even that wasn’t enough to describe just how in love with the Chinese man Jinyoung was.------------or jinyoung was cold one night and jackson came back from a flightsemi-inspired by the fic "Mi Amor, I Will Always Need You With Me"





	i fall for you again (it's cheesy)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!! My exams went well - just gotta wait for the results #prayforme lol. I have been trying to work on my description techniques and more emotional depth so lemme know if it's improving. This is really short but I have a long oneshot in the works and might get my first chaptered story out soon?? Maybe?? Also working on namjin and taekook. Enjoy!

Jinyoung has always been prone to being cold. Always. Ever since he was young, he would easily find himself shivering as he and his sisters played outside. Since moving to Seoul though, his naturally cold body seemed to only escalate. Maybe it was because the city was further north thus having a colder climate, to begin with. Nonetheless, Jinyoung had to learn how to deal with it. The main way was to wear more layers than one would. He would wear tee shirts under shirts, wear a cardigan or a sweater. At night, he would have three more blankets atop the thick duvet just to keep warm. Another way - this one was a particular favourite for Jinyoung who loved to cuddle - was to cling onto his members. It wasn't uncommon among them. Mark, BamBam and Youngjae were also used to warmer climates. Mark, Youngjae and Yugyeom were also cuddly with the others. Jaebeom and Yugyeom were, arguably, the warmest of them all as they emitted heat like a bear. However, there was one person that Jinyoung could always rely on to help him warm up. One person who always seemed to love to scoop Jinyoung into his arms. Only, that person was on a flight back from Shanghai right now, arriving later than Jinyoung had originally thought. That meant that Jinyoung had to settle for the warmth of his blankets, again.

Jinyoung sighed as he turned around in his bed once again for the 2857th time that night. He couldn't seem to settle for some reason that he really didn't want to know. He was just so tired, he was just wanting sleep. Jinyoung was facing the wall now, his eyes closed as he tried to slow his breathing to force himself to sleep. Jinyoung was close to lull of sleep when he heard his bedroom door open. Jinyoung wanted to sit up and see who it was but, _damn it,_  at the same time, he just wanted to sleep. He settled for some light shifting around, burrowing himself further into his mass of blankets.

"Jinyoungie, my baby," A deep voice sang softly in English.

Jinyoung felt his heart race. He turned away from the wall to catch sight of the person, so he now rested on his left side.

Jackson had just slipped into the bed, settling on his right side, when Jinyoung had turned around. The older opened his arms wide for Jinyoung to curl into. Which he did without any hesitation. Jinyoung folded his arms inwards, his right palm resting on Jackson's bare chest as Jinyoung stroked the soft toned skin with his fingertips. The Korean could feel the Chinese's racing heart under his palm, the warmth of his body. He rested his head on Jackson's left shoulder, facing away from his neck. He felt Jackson wrapped his arms around the younger. His right arm curled around Jinyoung's waist, the older slipping his hand under Jinyoung's top just to _feel_ Jinyoung. His left arm moved towards their legs to pull Jinyoung's right leg over Jackson's hips. He kept holding Jinyoung's leg, stroking the thick thigh softly.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jackson asked as he leaned forward to peck the back of Jinyoung's head.

Jinyoung shook his head in response, pressing more of himself against Jackson.

"You're cold," Jackson rubbed Jinyoung's thigh, trying to warm him up.

"Not anymore," Jinyoung mumbled against Jackson's shoulder. He turned his head and leaned back slightly to face Jackson. He saw Jackson lean away, curious. Jinyoung pouted his lips, silently asking for a kiss.

Jackson rolled his eyes before leaning back in. He placed his lips on Jinyoung's. It was meant to be a simple peck, nothing more since it was late and they should be sleeping. But Jackson never did stick to the norm. He felt himself tingle with the need for more the second their lips joined. Jinyoung pressed against Jackson, hardly moving at all. Jackson moved their lips first, opening his mouth the tiniest bit to slide their lips easier. Jinyoung opened his mouth even further, his tongue darting out to stroke Jackson's bottom lip. The younger slid his left arm up Jackson's neck, his hand running upwards in Jackson's hair as their liplock deepened. He kept his right-hand flat on Jackson's chest, revelling in the way he felt the older's heart beat faster. Jackson was the first to pull away, sadly. He yawned widely and loudly, shaking his head vigorously once the yawn was done.

"Sorry," Jackson smiled small and sheepishly, his fingers dancing along the curve of Jinyoung's back. "I had a long day."

"Don't be sorry," Jinyoung smiled back, his eyes looking extremely fond of a tired Jackson. "Did you sleep on the flight?"

Jackson didn't reply at first. Instead, he squeezed Jinyoung's thigh and leaned down to kiss Jinyoung's thinly covered left shoulder. The younger relaxed the arm around Jackson's neck, his elbow falling to poke into the small crook of Jackson's armpit while his hand stroked the side of Jackson's neck.

"I didn't," Jackson mumbled against Jinyoung's shoulder since he never moved away. "Got distracted."

" _Distracted,_  right," Jinyoung scoffed lightly. He moved his head back to where it originally lay, against Jackson's right shoulder. "Your body isn't yours, you know."

"I know," Jackson moved his lips from Jinyoung's shoulder to his nape that was stretched slightly and on show. "I need to keep it fit for aghases."

"And for me," Jinyoung pouted, pinching the older's neck slightly with the hand he had left there.

"And for you." Jackson moved his arm from Jinyoung's thigh to bring Jinyoung's hand on his neck to his lips. He kissed the palm softly before interlocking their fingers. His thick but slender forearm made its way between Jinyoung's head and Jackson's shoulder. The Chinese gently tugged their joint hands between their chests, using their knuckles to lift Jinyoung's chin up. "Always for you, all of it."

This time Jinyoung leaned in first. He touched Jackson's lips with the care they deserved since these lips only spoke the kindest things about people, about him. To be saying that Jinyoung never heard Jackson speak with dark connotations would be a lie. But that doesn't mean that Jackson first thoughts, first words, were ones of the same darkness. Rather, those words were ones of a tired, broken and used man. The man Jackson becomes when he isn't appreciated, isn't loved, isn't told that every possible second. That Jackson is just as deserving of kind and sweet love as any Jackson.

Jinyoung moved against Jackson's lips softly. Their lips slotted together as they comforted one another. Jinyoung pulled back to breathe a little but got distracted by Jackson moistening his lips with his tongue at the same time. He leaned forward, pecking a light kiss on Jackson's round lips.

"I love you," Jinyoung whispered, so softly and almost inaudible. "I'm in love with you so much."

Jackson answered with an equally soft kiss on Jinyoung's cheek. Then his other cheek. Then his forehead. Then his nose. Then his ears, temples, jaw, chin. By the time he made his way back to Jinyoung's lips to plant the most special soft kiss, Jinyoung was a giggling, blushing mess. Jinyoung felt Jackson's heart thud even more as the older stared in awe of Jinyoung giggling quietly.

"I'm in love with you," Jackson whispered against Jinyoung's lips, their breath mingling in the tiny space between them. Jackson squeezed their hands between their chests and pulled the younger close with the arm around his waist. "I'm so in love with you."

Jinyoung felt even giddier but his giggles were lost as he watched Jackson close his eyes. In the dim room, he admired the relaxed and happy face the older had. His eyes traced every feature of the older, the dark bags, the slight pout of his lips, his beautiful cheekbones. It was times like this that Jinyoung felt there weren't enough words in any language for him to _really_ say how much he loves Jackson Wang.

Jackson leaned forward, or Jinyoung shuffled forward himself - it was hard to tell. But they rested their foreheads on each other. Jackson tapped against Jinyoung's bare back with fingers. Jinyoung joined with him by tapping on the older's bare chest. He started tapping mindlessly but he eventually started to tap out piano chords singlehandedly.

"What's that?" Jackson asked as his own fingers moved from tapping to tracing. His eyes were still closed, their foreheads still touching.

"That's A major," Jinyoung repeated the chord before he flipped the question on the older, wanting to know what he was tracing. "What's that?"

"Cantonese." Jackson also repeated the strokes. "This is _Love_."

Jinyoung smiled, his heart seeming to increase it's speed more and more. He noticed Jackson smile fondly, probably hearing the Korean's heart as he chuckled softly. Jackson opened his eyes and looked up to Jinyoung through his dark eyelashes. He nudged their still joined hands against the single one Jinyoung had on his chest.

Jinyoung took the hint. He moved his fingers. "This is B major."

"This is Jinyoung." Jackson traced new letters onto the younger's back and  _damn it, how is his heart beating faster again?_

"C major," Jinyoung dropped his voice low, feeling the weird urge to match the softness of the room.

"Jackson," The older whispered as well.

"D major."

"Forever."

"E major."

"In every life."

"F major."

"Be."

"G major."

"Mine."

"A sharp - wait, what?"

Jinyoung stared directly into Jackson's eyes, searching for something in the honey orbs. Jackson closed his eyes before Jinyoung could even begin to narrow down the emotions in them. Jackson faltered, his fingers stopping and he took a shallow breath.

"Be mine?" He whispered so light with his fingers barely touching Jinyoung's skin. He left goosebumps where he had traced the Cantonese letters.

"I already am," Jinyoung frowned. _Didn't Jackson already know this?_ "I've always been yours. I'll always be yours."

"Officially be mine?" Jackson squeezed his closed eyes tighter and Jinyoung could swear that the Chinese's heart was beating so fast that the Korean couldn't differentiate between each beat.

"I am," Jinyoung rubbed Jackson's heart under his palm. Jinyoung felt his heart clench painfully at the shy, almost hurt look Jackson wore. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"I mean," Jackson started shallowly before he breathed in deeply and dug his fingers into Jinyoung's back as if he needed to grip onto the Korean to anchor himself. "I know you're mine. You know I'm yours. The members know. Our family know. Our close friends know. I just want to tell everyone, the world, JYP hyung, the fans." Jackson finally opened his eyes and peered at Jinyoung through his eyelashes nervously. Almost as if he was afraid to say all this. The turmoil in them made Jinyoung want to sob as he felt his pain but wanted to shield him from the same pain. "I want the world to know."

"Sseunie," Jinyoung whispered, unsure with what to say. What could he say? That the two of them could just act like a couple and it would be okay? That they wouldn't have to worry about public consequences? Jinyoung's eyebrows were knitted together in worry, pain and an equal want of the same thing. Jinyoung pouted slightly before he realised he was. He rearranged his face, trying to stay clear of the sad emotions, leaving it as neutral as he could without accidentally hurting the older.

"There's nothing to say, is there?" Jackson smiled ruefully before he shuffled onto his back. He left the front of Jinyoung cold and his arm loosened around Jinyoung's waist. He didn't let go of Jinyoung's hand, much to the younger's relief. Jinyoung stayed still, his thigh rested over Jackson's hips and his right hand laid uncared for by Jackson on the older's side.

Jinyoung heard a soft whimper above him and he looked at the older, curious and with his heart in pain.

Jackson spoke with tears stuck in his eyes and his voice strangled in his throat. "No matter what we do, we can never tell the world. Never be public. It's just not worth the risk. Not with our careers just starting to really take off. I don't want to be the reason you don't get any more roles. I don't want us to be the reason the band gets dropped, why JYP hyung has to fire us, why the fans start to hate us."

Unlike Jackson, Jinyoung could never try to keep his tears in. Once they made their way out, the Busan boy couldn't stop them. Jinyoung felt his lips tremble and the back of his eyes burn with the need to let the tears out. Jinyoung bit his cheek from the inside as the teardrops silently made their way down his face. He let go of the older's hand, bringing both hands to hastily wipe his cheeks as he shifted to face the wall again. He curled up, his knees hitting his stomach as he folded into himself. The tears continued to stream but the sudden coldness of being away from Jackson was the reason he let out a small and weak mewl.

"Baby, don't," He heard Jackson say strangled, strained and pained. Jackson shifted to face Jinyoung's curled up body. The older placed a warm hand on the younger's back, trying to soothe. "Baby, please."

Jinyoung curled further into himself. He took shallow short breaths. He could feel his ears burning as he cried silently and painfully. He didn't know what to think. Was Jackson going to break up with him? If not, can they even continue to live like this? To love each other like this? To forever play pretend? Was it worth it all? Jinyoung knew Jackson was worth it all for him but did Jackson feel the same about him?

"Come on, Jinyoung, baby," Jackson's voice was wet but his warm hands were all over Jinyoung.

Jinyoung pulled away, wanting not to indulge himself in Jackson's warmth if it was going to go soon.

The bed shifted, moving as Jackson adjusted himself. He sat up, pulling the blankets off them. Jackson scooped Jinyoung up, grabbing the ball that was the younger and placing him in between the older's legs. Jinyoung tried to not lean back into Jackson's warm chest and hug his heavy arms closer. Jackson leaned over Jinyoung instead, wrapping the younger with his limbs. He started to rock them, gently as he swayed right to left. Jinyoung felt his tears slow down but they were still falling. Just as were Jackson's tears still falling as Jinyoung felt the back of his neck being kissed with wet lips and nuzzled with even wetter cheeks.

"I'm sorry I brought it up," Jackson muttered lowly, his arms tightening around the younger whose chest was still heaving heavily. "I just hate it so much sometimes."

"And you don't think I do?" Jinyoung stopped their rocking. He pulled away from Jackson only to spin around to face the older. He cupped Jackson's face in his hands, his thumbs wiping the flowing tears. "You don't think I hate it too?"

"I think you handle it better. Don't let it get to you as much as I let it." Jackson kept staring into Jinyoung's eyes, not shying away from the turmoil in his eyes this time. "When I get asked questions, I struggle to say nothing. They're all like _Jackson, are you dating? Who's the lucky girl?_ and I just want to tell them that there's only one person in my life that way. One person that I'm so proud of, that I love so much, that I'd give up so much for." Jackson leaned forward, touching Jinyoung's forehead with his own before he whispered ever so softly. "But I can't."

"You don't need to tell them though." Jinyoung felt his eyes blur with even more tears. "You need to tell me. No one else matters. Do they?"

Jackson cupped Jinyoung's face as the younger's voice cracked. He stroked his plump cheeks, moving his forehead away to kiss Jinyoung's forehead.

"No, they don't." Jackson kissed the younger's forehead again. His lips moved from Jinyoung's forehead to his temples and down to his cheeks. He kissed each tear that dropped out Jinyoung's eyes that normally glittered but were now bloodshot and drowning in tears. "You matter way more than they do. I'd rather be with you than anyone else in the world. I mean it, Park Jinyoung. You're worth it all. All these long days, sleepless nights, tiresome practices, all of it. I would do it all again if it meant I could hold you in my arms at the end of the day."

Jinyoung placed his hands on Jackson's chest hesitantly, his palms flat. He looked into Jackson's eyes, his emotions easy to read as Jinyoung made himself vulnerable. "Am I worth it? Worth the pain of having to hide?"

"Oh, my baby, you're worth everything." Jackson wrapped his arms around Jinyoung's shoulders, pulling the younger against his chest. Jackson rested his left cheek atop the ebony hair. "Didn't I just say that? You're worth more than I can give, more than I can do. There's no such thing as pain when I'm with you, whether we’re hiding or not."

Jinyoung let himself be crushed into Jackson's chest by his muscular arms. He closed his eyes, revelling in the warmth that surrounded him again. He nuzzled Jackson's neck with his nose, curling into the older. His palms moved to the heartbeat under Jackson's left pec, Jinyoung pushed both of his hands there. He took comfort in the steady, fast beats and he knew that this heart was for him.

"We're gonna be okay. No matter what happens," Jackson whispered, nuzzling his cheek against Jinyoung's head. "We don't have to worry about any of that because the main people in our lives love us. I accept us, you accept us. We love each other; that's all we need. Love. We have that, don't we, Jinyoungie?"

Jinyoung opened his mouth to speak but his throat was still clogged with tears. He settled for a weak nod and he felt Jackson squeeze him tighter.

"See, I'd have you in any way in any life. I don't need anything but you." Jackson whispered and Jinyoung just wanted to stay in his arms for the rest of his life. "I'm sorry I mentioned it."

"Don't be sorry," Jinyoung's voice was hoarse from the crying but he continued to speak. "We have to talk about things like this. It-"

"It makes us stronger to face it together," Jackson took over Jinyoung's sentence, squeezing the younger with his arms again.

"Not to ruin the moment but if you squeeze me one more time, I'm going to die," Jinyoung coughed out due to Jackson's collarbone digging into his throat uncomfortably.

Jackson immediately loosened his arms, the younger leaning back with a relaxed sigh. The older smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Jinyoung moved his left hand from Jackson's chest to pinch the older's cheek. "Why are you so cute?" Jinyoung muttered with fake annoyance despite his eyes crinkling and their sparkle returning back even if it was in pools of tears.

"Why are _you_ so cute?" Jackson pinched both of Jinyoung's cheeks, shaking them slightly. "Do you know how cute you look right now?"

Jinyoung let out a small giggle as he unpinched Jackson's cheek to cover his smile.

"Aaaahhhh!" Jackson squealed, apparently unable to deal with Jinyoung right now. "Look at your little eye wrinkles, your cute nose, your smile, your eyes. Stop giggling, it makes you cuter."

Jinyoung didn't stop giggling. In fact, he started laughing loudly despite the other members sleeping in rooms nearby. His eyes continued to tear up but now from laughter and happiness. Only Jackson could change his mood completely within seconds.

“Isn't this better?” Jackson smiled fondly as he cupped Jinyoung’s face. “I’d stay like this forever, with you laughing in my arms.”

“Is this what a sleep-deprived Sseun-ah is like? Incredibly cheesy?” Jinyoung teased playfully with a small smile on his lips. He dropped his hand from his mouth to rest it on the older’s right shoulder with Jinyoung’s right hand still on the older’s chest.

“Well, I’m too tired to do anything else,” Jackson smiled back softly. He lifted Jinyoung’s face up slightly and gently tugged it close to his. The older started to wiggle his eyebrows teasingly in a suggestive manner, “Unless you want to do all the work?”

“Not really,” Jinyoung pouted slightly. "I'm cold. You're tired. Let's just cuddle."

"Fine," Jackson drawled out, sounding disappointed even though he was smiling and his golden eyes were glittering happily. "Give me a kiss first."

Jackson pursued his lips, pulling Jinyoung's face even closer. Jinyoung let out an amused huff as he rolled his eyes at Jackson's antics. He moved his hands to lock them against the nape of the Chinese’s neck. Jinyoung rubbed his thumbs over the edge of Jackson's soft hair that sat there, just watching the elder. Jackson had pulled Jinyoung close enough for their lips to be merely a millimetre away from each other. Yet it was clear that he wanted Jinyoung to make the final move. Even as he closed his eyes so softly, pushed his lips up slightly and darted his tongue across their plump pinkness eagerly. Jinyoung ran his eyes over Jackson's face in the dark. He used the smallest luminance from the cracks of his curtains and the glow of his clock on the nightstand to map out the face he knew blindly. He admired Jackson's forehead that was semi-hidden by his hair falling on it. The perfect curve of Jackson's nose - it was a really cute nose, Jinyoung didn't even think noses could be cute on anyone else like they were on Jackson. The faint but dark stubble over Jackson's chin and upper lip, just barely there but Jinyoung could feel it whenever they kissed. The fullness of Jackson's cheeks that were slowly returning as he now ate enough and looked after himself enough. There were some dried tear streaks down them but Jinyoung focused on the way Jackson's cheekbones stood handsomely. The dark, heavy bags under his eyes that Jinyoung knew Jackson wouldn't trade a full eight-hour sleep for just to get rid of them. The older's eyebrows that were messy and not so thick unless tinted with makeup, yet they framed the older's face just right. Jinyoung felt every centimetre of his body flood with the love he held for Jackson. And even that wasn’t enough to describe just how in love with the Chinese man Jinyoung was.

“Tick tock,” Jackson breathed so so lightly and Jinyoung smiled the sweetest smile he has ever.

“So impatient,” Jinyoung scolded playfully.

Jinyoung closed the gap between them. He just touched Jackson’s lips, wanting to feel the soft, supple and slight moistness of them rather than the action of kissing. Jinyoung soaked up the way Jackson exhaled fulfilled when the younger tilted his head just a little to finally groove their lips together. They kissed slow and sweet, focusing on the overdrive of  _love_ tingling from their joint lips to their bottom of their hearts. Jackson held Jinyoung’s face delicately as he moved the younger’s head to deepen the kiss. Jinyoung parted his lips slightly to accept Jackson’s wondering wet muscle. Jackson stroked and caressed Jinyoung’s mouth, their tongues dancing together in a way where only they knew the song. They kissed leisurely, taking their time to just _feel each_  other and to just _kiss_. There wasn't an end goal to this kissing. There wasn't going to be any sex. No, they just wanted to kiss. To dance and speak in a language no one else could ever. In a language that surpassed all possible barriers between the two.

Jinyoung tugged at Jackson’s nape to bring the older even closer. Their bodies surrounded each other as Jackson crossed his ankles against the younger’s base of his spine, locking the younger in his seat. Jinyoung still had his legs crossed as he scooted closer to the older, letting his arms rest against the older’s thighs behind them. Jackson moved his hands, down Jinyoung’s chest as he wrapped his arms around his perfect waist. Jinyoung kept making little sounds at the back of his throat, soft and needy. Jackson lapped them up, hugging the younger even closer to his body every time he heard the sounds. Jinyoung broke the kiss, needing to breathe. Which, apparently, Jackson didn’t need to do as he immediately moved from Jinyoung’s lips to his neck. Jackson left open, wet kisses along the column of Jinyoung’s throat, occasionally nibbling at the odd point. Jinyoung cradled Jackson’s head to his neck as he tried to regain his breath.

“Sseunie,” Jinyoung called out breathlessly, as he tried to pull Jackson away from his neck. “Sseunie.”

“Hmm?” Jackson hummed, moving from Jinyoung’s neck to kiss his jaw before moving to his cheek.

“I’m cold,” Jinyoung pouted dramatically. He didn’t want to stop their make-out session, he just got cold. He wanted to be under the blankets with Jackson’s thick arms around him and Jackson’s soft lips on him.

“Are you being serious?” Jackson panted as he stared blankly at Jinyoung’s pout that only increased for the theatrics. “You’re cold? I’m literally hugging you.”

“Yeah and I’m cold. It’s your fault for taking the blanket off us.” Jinyoung traced the bumps of Jackson's spine at his nape.

"Well, if you just cried in my arms, the blanket would still be on us." Jackson pointed out, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips.

"It was your fault I was crying!" Jinyoung retaliated, pausing his tracing as he gripped Jackson's shoulders to straighten both of them.

"How? Did I tell you to cry?" Jackson teased lightly.

"You can't just bring up _that topic_  and not expect me to cry over it! You know how much it hurts." Jinyoung pouted with sincerity this time, looking Jackson straight in the eyes with his insecurity written clearly in his own dark brown orbs.

"I didn't mean to bring it up like that. I just, I don't know. I guess it was just playing on my mind since this interviewer asked me about dating.” Jackson tightened his arms around Jinyoung, trying to comfort the Korean.

Jinyoung scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "I didn't see any interview like that."

"It's prerecorded," Jackson sighed. “It’ll be out next week or something. Anyway, I didn’t mean to bring it up to hurt you. I’m just so done with it.”

“I know,” Jinyoung whispered. He slid his hands up to cup Jackson’s face, stroking the tanned skin with his thumbs. “I’m sorry it sucks.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault.” Jackson smiled smoothly.

Jinyoung tugged on Jackson’s head to place it on his shoulder. His hands stroked Jackson’s hair and nape as Jackson hugged Jinyoung tight. Jinyoung wasn’t sure who started the movement but the two of them started swaying. Jackson nuzzled into the crook of Jinyoung's neck as Jinyoung continued to pet him. Jackson uncrossed his ankles as he uncaged Jinyoung. Jinyoung let himself be manhandled by Jackson who gripped the younger's hips to position him to lie on his back. Jinyoung stretched out his legs straight as Jackson adjusted to lie atop Jinyoung, his head still in the crook of Jinyoung's neck. The Chinese man had lifted the blankets back on them, tucking them under his chin. The Korean had one hand in Jackson's hair and the other tracing random shapes softly on Jackson's shoulder that was peeking out of the blanket. Jinyoung started humming softly, an old lullaby his grandma used to sing to him when he was little. Jackson sighed, his arms tightening around Jinyoung's waist and he kissed Jinyoung's neck softly.

"This is nice. We should do this more," Jackson said, slightly drowsy.

"Definitely. But you should sleep now. It's been a long day and we didn't exactly have a light conversation." Jinyoung closed his eyes as he felt himself slowly and finally drift closer to sleep.

"Don't wake me up too early. I don't want to move from here." Jackson yawned as he nosed Jinyoung's soft skin. He inhaled Jinyoung's apple shampoo and his jasmine body wash that Jackson loved.

"We have a photoshoot tomorrow, idiot," Jinyoung mumbled back, half asleep.

"I don't want to go."

"You have to."

"I don't care."

"Oh my - shut up and go to sleep already."

"Okay," Jackson smiled against Jinyoung's skin, kissing it softly. "Sweet dreams, I love you."

"I love you too. Now, let me sleep." Jinyoung huffed as he held Jackson tighter to his body.

He was grateful for the warmth that Jackson provided. It made him feel at ease, comforted. This feeling only came when Jinyoung was embraced by Jackson. There was something so naturally pleasing about hugging Jackson that made Jinyoung almost crave it. It was like he wasn't able to _not_ hug Jackson. Hugging Jackson was like hugging home. When Jinyoung rested his head against Jackson, the Korean felt like he belonged there. He felt at peace. He felt like how he did when he was a little kid and the cherry blossoms fell onto him in his backyard and he swirled around and around and around in circles, head tilted up as the soft petals fell on him. He felt like how he did when he _finally_ finished writing a song, that complete satisfaction of hard work and having mind blocks and the constant rewriting. He felt like how he did whenever GOT7 won an award, so proud of himself and the others yet wanting to better himself _for_ others and not for himself. He felt like how he did when he first told Jackson that he loves him. So so happy that he was floating around. And he felt like how he did when Jackson told him that he loves him. So incredibly blessed and shy and very very _loved_. Jackson Wang hugging Park Jinyoung was the best thing Jinyoung had ever known, the best thing that ever existed.

Like Jackson, Jinyoung wanted to do this more. He wanted to just stay in Jackson's arms and maybe skip the photoshoot tomorrow. And he seriously considered it because when else did he Jackson get the time to do this? To just be with each other in warm embraces and soft touches and little kisses and sweet teasing? It felt like the times the two could do this was becoming less and less. Jackson had picked more of his solo schedules aboard and Jinyoung was acting more. The two were excelling in their careers and were on the edge of doing their ultimate best. Jinyoung swelled with pride when he remembered this. They were going to take over the industry, he just knew it. Even if it was alone and they had to hide their relationship. Jinyoung knew though that the two of them had worked too hard, wanted too much not go for it. They _had_ to go for it. Jinyoung just wished they had time to be together without a schedule in the way. Time to just be a couple. To go out on dates and kiss and cuddle and have cosy nights and breakfast in bed the next morning.

For now, though, Jinyoung would focus on this moment right now. He focused on Jackson's warm body against his own body. He focused on Jackson's soft breaths that hit his neck and he focused on the love that the two had for each other. Jinyoung smiled softly. He ran a hand through Jackson's hair, relishing the pleasing hum the older gave. He nuzzled his cheek against the older's head. Jinyoung let himself drift to the silent, soft slumber that was sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
